


Waiting

by kirstyae



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstyae/pseuds/kirstyae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo waits for Lalnable to save her from the Deep Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

He’ll come back for me. I know he will. There is no doubt in my mind as I allow myself to float back down into the Deep Dark. The Other must have closed the portal, but it is no matter. I learned enough. Once the Master realises I have not returned, he will send Lalnable, and I will be brought back. I settle in the ruins of the Other’s castle and wait.

He’ll come back for me. I know he will. The Master must be giving me space to return, in case the infiltration went better than expected. I have roamed a little into the Dark, but this plane has nothing more to offer. I have returned to the broken castle to wait.

He’ll come back for me. It has been a week. The Dark seems to grow closer each day. I have nothing to nourish my body but the rotten flesh of the things that make their home down here. It occurred to me earlier that I may be one with them soon if He does not send for me.

He’ll come. I have flown up to the blocked portal, to see if there is anything I can do to open it. When I pressed my ear to it, I heard a voice, but it must have been the Other. There was a queasy lightness to it that Lalnable has never expressed, and yet something inside me stirred for it. I have decided to return to the castle so that I do not have to hear it.

I have no way of knowing for certain, but I think it has been one month since the Other locked me in the Dark. The lights he and his girl placed have been reclaimed, and I have had no choice but to cower close to the blocked portal. I hear fragments of their voices, and I feel sick. My chest aches, my skin feels cold, my eyes are wet and sore. Something inside me has broken. I must have Lalnable fix it when he comes for me.

It has been so long. The Master had no reason to know that I retrieved vital information. Perhaps he assumed I had failed. I have starting sleeping against the portal. The hum of voices is a comfort in the Darkness. I suppose we are lucky that the Other works so slowly. Perhaps my information will still be useful if I return.

I lie on my back, alongside the portal. Again, my eyes are wet. The Darkness has crept into the room with me. I feel it pressing on my skin, slithering along my legs, tucking its tendrils under the clothes He gave me. I do not resist. Perhaps it will be better this way. I close my eyes.

“Five?”

I smile. I am hearing Lalnable’s voice now too. The great ache in my body that is part hunger and part something else that I do not understand quivers.

“Five? Can you hear me?”

The tendrils reach my face. They caress my cheek, trace the Flux across my skin. They embrace me, and I give myself up to them. The gentle voices from the portal diminish as I am, at last, taken from the Dark.


End file.
